


Внезапно привалило и хорошо

by I_am_psih



Series: Привалило [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Multi, PWP, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Лиза окончательно оттаяла. Третья часть смехотворной эпопеи.
Series: Привалило [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842766





	Внезапно привалило и хорошо

Лера полулежала на диване, внимательно наблюдая за тем, что происходило на экране. Несмотря на то, что телевизоры в этом мире выглядели так, будто кто-то обокрал чью-то прабабку, качество контента было на высоте. Естественно, учитывая некие особенности, большинство телепередач были о моде, интерьере, науке и так далее - за все время Лера нашла только одно шоу про криминал, в остальном же соулы любили фемили-френдли контент. Иногда вечером могли показать какой-нибудь фильм из мира женщин, но недостатка в собственном кино не было. 

Лера для себя открыла кучу новых фильмов: по большей части они рассказывали об отношениях соулов и женщин, была и приличная драма, и в меру юмористических моментов. В общем, она была в восторге. И сейчас, пока мужья уже храпели на другой половине дивана, она вовсю смотрела на то, как разворачивается любовная линия. Наконец, главная героиня приняла своих соулов, дело идёт к заключению брака. И они сливаются в страстном поцелуе. 

Слишком уж страстном. 

Лера вспомнила, как она целовалась так же с Луи и Роем. Как они ласкали её тело, оглаживали бока и талию, спускались все ниже. 

Лера чуть не стукнулась головой о стену. 

Прошло полгода, а они так и не прошли на следующий уровень. Только недавно Лера начала все больше позволят своим соулам, сильнее раскрываясь перед ними. После того случая в ванной она позволяла им ласкать себя между ног, но продолжала стесняться своей наготы, поэтому всегда оставалась в нижнем белье. Не так давно она стала сама раздеваться перед ними, наслаждаясь их горячими восхищенными взглядами. 

Но она боялась самого главного. Что именно её беспокоило - сказать сложно. Лера даже думала сходить к психологу. Да, даже в этом мире они были. 

Девушка думала, что это от неуверенности в себе. Она боялась, что не понравится мужьям в постеле. Это было глупо, ведь им нравилось в ней абсолютно все, даже достаточно заметный шрам на боку, полученный в пять лет после падения с дерева. Им нравилось даже есть ее ужасно острый карри. Им нравился даже ее храп. И даже... 

Она вспомнила, как впервые почувствовала прохладное касание языка. В тот момент лицо мгновенно стало горячим, а глаза распахнулись от удивления. Она резко встала на локти и посмотрела вниз. Рой лишь бросил на неё голодный взгляд и снова опустил ресницы, продолжая ласку. 

Между ног стало совсем мокро. Тогда девушка опасливо посмотрела на до сих пор спящих соулов и, убедившись, что они не проснутся, залезла рукой в пижамные штаны. Лера прекрасно знала, как быстро довести себя до оргазма, но она не хотела быстро. Она хотела более чувственно, чтобы снова прокрутить в голове самые горячие моменты ее близости. 

Сразу всплыло воспоминание о том, как она сама впервые решилась посмотреть на секс своих мужей не украдкой. Она сама попросила Роя и Луи посмотреть на них, и они были в полном восторге от этой идеи. В тот же день Лера также впервые решилась подарить им ответную ласку. Член Луи в ее ладони был очень горячим, и поначалу она даже не могла смотреть на то, как проводит по нему рукой. 

Потом Лера вспомнила свои первые попытки раздеться самостоятельно. До этого она либо уже была голой к приходу мужей, либо полагалась полностью на них. В тот вечер она сильно завелась, причём от мелочи - вдохнула запах с постельного белья (просто хотела проверить, пора ли его стирать), но учуяла запах мужей и захотела поскорее их увидеть. Рой и Луи были в полном восторге от её инициативы. Они завороженно наблюдали за тем, как Лера поднимает футболку, обнажая живот и грудь; как медленно спускает домашние штаны, оставаясь лишь в нижнем белье. А затем за штанам падают и трусы. 

Взгляды Роя и Луи, жарко обводящие её фигуру, она запомнила навсегда и собиралась прокручивать их в памяти даже перед смертью, чтобы напомнить себе, что жизнь была прожита не зря. 

А их руки, нежно водящие по телу, любовно сжимающие все те округлости, которые она раньше в себе ненавидела. 

Лера ускорилась. Она уже чувствовала подступающий волнами оргазм. 

Но тут она услышала шорох с другой части дивана и вздрогнула. Лера резко повернулась в сторону шума. 

Лицо стало красным, давление резко подскочило, что аж слезы навернулись. Рой и Луи смотрели на неё, и она никак не могла понять, какие эмоции они испытывали в эту минуту. И главное - она не понимала, как действовать дальше. 

\- Прости, мы не хотели тебя пугать, - наконец произнёс Луи. Он выглядел очень виноватым. 

\- Да, мы просто хотели посмотреть, а потом притвориться, что спали и ничего не видели. 

Лера не могла пошевелиться, она застыла, продолжая смотреть на своих мужей. Ее рука все ещё была в трусах. И тут у неё полились слезы из глаз. 

\- Простиии! - заверещали Рой и Луи и бросились к своей жене. Лера тут же оказалась в крепких объятиях. - Мы не должны были смотреть на тебя. Прости. 

Лера же вытирала непрекращающиеся литься слезы. 

\- Вы не должны извиняться. Я должна была пойти в комнату. 

\- Нет, ты не должна стесняться себя. Мы вообще сексом занимались рядом с тобой, пока ты спала. - успокаивал ее Луи. 

\- Да, но тогда я за вами подсматривала. 

\- Видишь, мы квиты. Поэтому не плачь. 

\- Просто мне так стыдно. Никто никогда не заставал меня за этим. Хочу умереть. 

\- Не беспокойся об этом, - произнёс Рой. - Ты можешь делать это когда и где-угодно в своём доме. Луи тоже не раз меня видел в подобной ситуации. 

\- А Рой - меня. 

\- Мне больше стыдно, что вместо того, чтобы подарить удовольствие и вам, я одна этим занимаюсь. Вы и так для меня многое делаете, миритесь с моими заскоками, прошло больше года, а мы так и не продвинулись на новый уровень. 

\- Лера, нам достаточно того уровня, который есть сейчас. Нас все устраивает. Пока тебе хорошо, нам хорошо. 

\- Блин, - выругалась девушка и спрятала лицо на груди Луи. - Давайте сделаем это. 

\- Ты уверена? 

\- Да. Я поняла, что мы успели сделать столько, сколько некоторым женатым парам и не снилось. Так что потеря девственности - это цветочки. Главное, что это будет с вами, а значит мне не будет больно или неприятно. 

\- Хорошо. Луи, давай ты будешь первым? 

\- Почему? - спросила Лера. 

\- Когда Луи занялся со мной сексом в первый раз, он был очень нежным. 

\- А ты? 

\- Я был груб и доставил ему боль. 

Луи фыркнул. 

\- Не преувеличивай! Напугаешь нашу женушку, ей итак страшно. Все было не так. Это я поторопился: сказал, что готов, но переоценил возможности своего тела. Хотя даже крови не было, просто слегка больно в начале. 

\- Черт, Луи, никогда не говори подобного. Не принижай значимость своего самочувствия. - пробормотала Лера. 

\- Кто бы говорил, - хитро протянул Луи. - Может ты выберешь, кто из нас будет первым? 

\- Раз уж Рой говорит, что ты нежнее, то я доверюсь тебе. 

\- Хорошо. 

Луи притянул Леру за подбородок и втянул ее в длинный чувственный поцелуй. Все сомнения как ветром сдуло, тело сразу расслабилось и обмякло в руках мужей. Она уже привыкла доверять их прикосновениям, поэтому спокойно раскрывалась перед мужьями. Рой начал гладить ноги Леры в одновременно успокаивающем и возбуждающем жесте: от колена до мягкого бедра, прикрытого лишь широкими шортами, которые не препятствовали тому, чтобы рука соула прикоснулась к мягкой плоти. 

Они не торопили Леру и не двигались дальше, пока она сама не начала стягивать с себя футболку, обнажая больше пространства для их умелых ласк. 

Между ног было влажно, даже хлюпало от смазки, настолько долго мужья раззадоривали свою жену. 

\- Как ты хочешь? - спросил Луи, прошептав на ухо Леры. 

\- Хочу видеть твоё лицо. - выдохнула она, приподнимаясь и помогая Рою спустить с себя трусы. 

Луи проделал дорожку из поцелуев: нежно коснулся шеи, ключиц, живота, лобка - и внутри Леры оказался уже его язык. Девушка уже испытывала подобное, мужья дарили ей такие ласки не раз, но они оставались такими же потрясающими, как и в первый. И она так же, как и до этого, хихикнула при прикосновении к шее, вздрогнула от ощущения мягких губ на животе и не смогла сдержать стона, когда лёгкий поцелуй пришёлся на чувственное место ниже пупка. Рой в это время завладел губами Леры, которые мял так долго, что они начали болеть. Поэтому она не смогла проронить следующий стон от прикосновения шершавого языка к клитору. 

\- Быстрее, прошу, - попросила она, задыхаясь от нежности. 

Луи понял намёк, отстранился от девушки и приставил вместо языка пальцы. Пару раз Лера уже ощущала их в себе, поэтому расслабилась, принимая сразу два. На четвёртом она начала задыхаться, ведь для полного эффекта Луи вернулся к ласкам клитора. 

В какой-то момент Лера поняла, что Роя рядом нет. Соул оказался за спиной Луи. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - удивленно произнёс Луи, поворачиваясь за спину. Казалось, его итак красные щеки стали ещё ярче. 

\- Хочу подарить тебе новые ощущения. 

Теперь Лера видела, что одна рука Роя лежала на бедре Луи, а вторая копошилась где-то выше. Он расстягивал мужа для себя. В комнате стало ещё жарче. 

\- Рой. - позвала Лера. 

\- Да?

\- Продолжай. 

Луи сам начал поддаваться назад, вбирая пальцы мужа глубже. 

\- Вы сводите меня с ума, - признался он и вздрогнул: пальцы Роя нашли нужную точку. 

\- Войди в меня, - проскулила Лера, скрестив ноги на спине Луи и прижав его ближе к себе. 

\- Я прямо здесь умру, - проворчал он, но убрал пальцы. 

Луи приставил горячую головку члена ко входу и снова спросил: 

\- Ты точно готова? 

\- Да, я хочу почувствовать тебя в себе. 

Это было необычно. Что-то горячее и большое вошло в неё, но не было ни боли, ни каких-либо других неприятных ощущений. Только ужасно хотелось получить больше удовольствия. Лера отдавала себе отчёт, что скорее всего соулы задействовали какую-то магию, чтобы смягчить ее ощущения. Но вдруг она действительно настолько возбуждена, настолько сильно желает их, что не ощущает никакой боли, о которой она слышала. 

\- Можешь двигаться, - пробормотала она, обвивая руки вокруг шеи мужа. 

Толчки были короткими и очень нежными. Лера будто качалась на волнах, каждый раз сжимая пальцы от удовольствия. 

Но тут Луи напрягся - в него вошёл Рой, до этого тщательно растягивающий мужа. 

\- Ты как, нормально? 

В ответ Луи смог только простонать что-то нечленораздельное, но явно одобрительное. 

Теперь толчки стали глубже и жёстче. Но не менее приятными. Рой перехватил инициативу, и его движениям стали подчиняться Луи и Лера. 

\- Помедленнее, иначе я сейчас кончу, - взмолился Луи. Он положил руку между ног Леры и начал теребить налившейся кровью клитор девушки, заставляя ее терять голову. 

\- Ничего, я тоже скоро кончу, как и Лера, верно? 

Девушка не успела ничего ответить: дыхание перехватило, конечности сжались, а по всему телу прошла последняя самая яркая волна удовольствия. Спустя пару толчков она почувствовала в себе что-то тёплое. 

Лера чувствовала себя так, как будто весь день провела в парке аттракционов: она была уставшей, но усталость была приятной, щеки горели как после жаркого летнего солнечного дня, и по телу ещё гуляли остатки испытанного удовольствия. Она хотела встать и пойти в душ, но двигаться совершенно не хотелось. 

Рой и Луи сами отнесли ее в душ и вернулись совершенно чистыми, но теперь дошли до кровати. 

\- Это было потрясающе, - выдохнула Лера. - А ещё очень выматывающе. Как вам удаётся делать это по несколько раз за ночь? 

Луи рассмеялся. 

\- Ты поймёшь после десятого захода. 

\- То есть уже завтра? - совершенно серьёзно спросила Лера. 

\- А ты уже хочешь продолжения? - спросил Рой, улыбнувшись. 

\- Честно, хочу. Ведь тебя я так и не испробовала. 

\- Чувствую, мы открыли ящик Пандоры. - хихикнул Луи, но шутить дальше не было смысла, ведь Рой уже подомнул под себя Леру, накрыл ее губы своими.


End file.
